Lydia "Lynt" Brightman
Past & Present Lydia's life before her animation is a mystery to her, she herself would describe trying to remember it like trying to recall a dream you had weeks ago..you remember events, you remember faces, but you don't' remember names or details..as time went on she had learned and remembered..but it's something she has kept to herself besides a rare few. Before the UCN, Lydia was nothing more then a freshly raised corpse; one of many stolen under the Alliance noses. Given her choice to serve the Dark Lady or go down her own path, she had stated she wished to serve, mainly as she had nothing else. After a month of wandering, her lack of some sort of found place almost had her conscripted into the Undercity military, it of course needing to replace men and women after the ongoing conflict within Silverpine. Soon though, by chance Lydia came across the original meeting place of the UCN within the ruins of south shore..the members finding the girl, almost like how one would find a desperate urchin, hunched by their fireplace attempting to warm herself. Conversation started when, in the most tiny mousy voice they have heard, the little undead poised a curious question: "..how long did it take you to get used to not feeling your own heartbeat?" Very soon this sparked enough chat to bring a offer to join the Nexus. When poised the question "What can she do for them?" she simply responded "..I wish to serve the Dark Lady to the best of my ability, as I have nothing else." This was enough to be accepted.. Her first few months, Lydia was adjusting, she found herself within the conflict between the ex-war chief Garrosh. She would never be seen far away from her fellow Nexus members, down the point where one had named her "Little Shadow." During this time, Lydia have leaned two harsh lessons: You can not trust the living, even if they are your own allies, and she would have to do, very violent, deplorable acts to survive in this new world, justified or not. She acted first as a medic with her tailoring skills, her magic developing over time afterwords..any moment she would not be doing something with her magics, learning and improving and not needing to do those pesky things like eat, sleep or the like she had ALOT of free time. Within this time she had grown close to the Nexus, gaining and losing mentors, friends and allies, there was one constant force throughout that acted as a guide to her: The spymisstress. The woman only known as Deathstalker Field Commander #1971U was a woman Lydia quickly learned to fear and respect..but within it all there was admiration. She was brave, she was intelligent, she was resourceful and skilled..hell she had a charismatic presence one would almost call beauty among the Forsaken. Lydia would never dare say this out loud reserving only polite smiles and small talk when the Spy Misstress addressed her outside of business. Yet she had in a way acted as a sort of guide. As a youth, Lydia did not any real female role models, her admiration of Jaina Proudmore was shattered during her coup of Darlan. Often Lyida uses a strong posture or puts on a brave face, even attempt to subtly mimic the Deathstalker. In a way she had a feeling, with her skill and experience, the Spy Misstress would have easily seen and picked up upon it. Lydia is now of a veteran member within the Nexus, working close to two years: Lydia wears her marks of rank with pride, though doing what she did since she started, she's found a proper place within the universe, a cog in the machine, but hard working and honest she having no other outside ambitions then to just further the nexus' aims..though the timid creature that once joined them was gone..replaced by a very cunning mage, though far from the most experienced in combat, a resourcefulness that could rival a Goblin developed out of necessity to survive. Also within her, a hate for the Alliance festered. Once she'd be cowed into believing peaceful solutions could be found..she now knew far better. Civilian or not, Innocent or not, she would have just been destroyed for being Forsaken..so wearing the Bones with pride she looks further the goals of the Nexus. Physical Description Lydia is an unremarkable short lithe woman, who even in life was not very imposing or physically noteworthy. Lydia speaks with a mousy voice and her presence is easily overlooked. Dying young around the age of 23 preserved much of her youth. Though the ravages of undeath, time, and a stray fireball had caused parts of her undead flesh to sport the occasional discolored scar from repairs. The most obvious repairs to her body are on her face; as she's needed to replace her left side of her mouth, cheek and jawline. A portion of left slide of her head needed to be repaired, a patch of flesh put in which had blond hair, while her own hair was a dark brown, Over time the luster of her hair as faded, making it more resemble burnt straw in texture and color. Various other parts of her body had been damaged and repairs over time, though such are hidden from sight by her attire. Lydia's preference in attire favors functionality and protection, heavily padded robes. Her steps were sluggish and careful, a touch of rigor-mortise slightly affecting movement, making her steps a bit wobbly and unsteady. Regardless of the stiffness in her body, she was still mobile enough to defend herself and pose a threat when the occasion demanded it. Companions Even though she was more approachable then most Forsaken, her shy nature kept her from actively looking to meet companions, When she was freshly raised she stuck with the few people she was familiar with. Yet as time goes on, she's attempted to at least make a attempt to find a few lasting companions and friends. Then there is the subject of romance..being a young age when she was reanimated, during the apex of her turn from teen to adult, there was a part of her that entertains the idea of finding someone, a more personal companion to help her feel less lonesome. Though with how shy she was combined with she was so focused on her studies during her lifetime she didn't even figure out if she liked men or women. Though recently she has been seen with another Forsaken woman, her mood lightened and grown more relaxed when she is in the presence of her..and if one pays close attention, she could be caught gently holding her talon..it seems the young Forsaken had found someone to open herself to.. Misc Misc Info: Though soft spoken, the subjects of magic and history can help her open up..the girl known to grow more excited and peppy as she rambles about what she knows.Category:Undercity NexusCategory:CharactersCategory:UndeadCategory:Forsaken